robloxfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Eggcellent Adventures with the Krew/Credits
The credits to the 2000 special, Eggcellent Adventures with the Krew. This is the longest closing credit roll ever seen throughout the show. NOTE: The intro crew matches season one's "almost" outro, so that won't be shown. Closing Credits EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS Paul Cummins Mark Hall Michael Hirsh SUPERVISING PRODUCERS Pam Lehn Brian Cosgrove Siobhan Ní Ghadhra PRODUCTION MANAGER Laura Duncalf PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Annie Deschesnes Christina Plamonte Annie Brien Joelle Rasoarivelo PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Cecile Neff Annemarie Bolduc Gaelle Tronquit Alma Taonigan BIBLE Claude Daigneault IN COLLABORATION WITH Herve Benedetti VOICE RECORDING The Ocean Group Saunders+Gordon VOICE DIRECTOR Danny Brochu WITH THE VOICES OF Emma Tate Scott McNeil Abagail Oliver Sonja Ball Scott Beaudin ADDITIONAL VOICES Terrence Scammell Oliver Grainger Julie Lemieux David Kitchen Jesse Vinet Richard Dumont Franck Meschuleit Thor Bishopric Rick Jones DEVELOPMENT Cyril Tysz Bridget Appleby Matthieu Delaporte Denis Roy SCRIPTWRITERS Scott Albert Marie Beardmore Herve Benedetti Silvan Boris Schmidt Christopher Howard Stephane Bourelle Katherine Sandford Sylvie Belanger Francoise Charplat Anne-Marie Perrotta Manon Berthelet Muguette Berthelet Francois Deon Philippe Lecuyer Guillaume Mautalent Mael Le Mee Jean-Claude Montis Gerard Lewis Dominic Webber Raphaelle Rio Alain Simard Bertrand Veyne SCRIPTS WRITTEN IN COLLABORATION WITH Robin Lyons Louis-Martin Pepperall SCRIPT COORDINATORS Julie Derome Sylvie Coquart FIRST ASSISTANT DIRECTOR Barbara Boyden SECOND ASSISTANT DIRECTOR Franck Fermond CHARACTER DESIGNERS and HEAD BACKGROUND DESIGNERS Anne-Caroline Pandolfio Isabelle Simler BACKGROUNDS Vincent Buso Terkel Risbjerg CHIEF LAYOUT BACKGROUNDS Marjorie Vial-Topsy LAYOUT BACKGROUNDS Sophie Castalgnede COMPUTER DESIGNERS Julien Bouvier Jean-Noel Lemaol PHOTOGRAPHER Michael Cooper STORYBOARD SUPERVISOR Mizuho Sato STORYBOARD ARTISTS Bruno Bilgoux Gilles Caxaux Yves Corriger Daniel Decelles Gwenaelle Deredec-Sasaki Guy Lamoureux Cecile Lavocat Veronique Madelenat Oumar N'Diaye Philippe Prunet Robert Rivard Greg Woronchak EXPOSURE SHEETS Anne Gendron Frederic Bouchard Christian Sarazin Jean Banville TIMING DIRECTOR Nadja Cozic LIPSYNC SyncMagic TRANSLATORS Pamela Grant Fabrice Ziolowski Larry Cohen Stephen Ashton Mark-David Perry ANIMATION - COMPOSITING Cosgrove Hall Digital-Chorlton-Cum-Hardy, Manchester Bardel Entertainment-Vancouver, BC Helix Animation-Halifax, NS HEAD OF STUDIO Jean-Michel Spiner ASSISTANT DIRECTOR Quentin Francotte PRODUCTION MANAGERS Mireille Sarrazin Genevieve Cote TECHNICAL DIRECTORS Jerome Fromeaux Benoit Deheane 3D ANIMATION Sabine Hitler SPECIAL EFFECTS Virginie Paternostre ANIMATORS Sandrine Sekulak Benoit Duquette Augusto Zanovello Ahatsill Caillet Jean-Yves Castillon Christine Delezenne Samuella Inguehe Willy Keller Stephanie Kloutz Stephane Bourelle Regis Ravoire Pierre-Nicolas Riou Emilie Rimotz Josselin Ronse Alexis Rondeau Daniel Bustan FINAL CHECKERS and SHOOTING Thibaud Caquot Annabelle Bossu EDITOR Vincent Capra SOUND POST PRODUCTION HULLABALOO STUDIOS CRUNCH RECORDING GROUP VIDEO POST PRODUCTION FLIX FACILITIES OPTIX DIGITAL PICTURES POST PRODUCTION MANAGERS Louis Junger Chantal Desrochers SOUND EDITORS Louis-Philippe Dion Mathieu Gariepy SOUND MIXER Eric Ladouceur SOUND SUPERVISOR Rene Laroche EDITING CONFORM Robert E. Newton Marie-Helene Boulianne OPENING TITLE SEQUENCE PRODUCTION Siriol Productions FIRST ASSISTANT DIRECTOR Jeremie Apperry PRODUCTION MANAGER Ruben Berissi ART DIRECTOR Raymond Lebrun DIGITAL VISUAL EFFECTS La Maison DIGITAL VISUAL EFFECTS PRODUCER Annie Dautane DIGITAL VISUAL EFFECTS COORDINATOR Dorothee Dray THANKS TO ITV BUSINESS AND LEGAL AFFAIRS-WINDLIGHT Carrie Dumont Kathy Ceroni BUSINESS AND LEGAL AFFAIRS-COSGROVE HALL Marie-Aurone Kamina Charlotte Laurendeau BUSINESS AND LEGAL AFFAIRS-TELEGAEL Nancy Canse Thierry Fontaine PRODUCTION FINANCE AND ACCOUNTING-COSGROVE HALL Claude Gendron Katy Corriveau Veronique Corda PRODUCTION FINANCE AND ACCOUNTING-TELEGAEL Elisa Lorenzo Christine Martinneau Louis Asselin produced in association with MILLS AND ALLEN INTERNATIONAL BROADCASTING HEAD OF YOUTH AND REGIONAL PROGRAMS Karen Mitrega FRANCE 3 Julien Borde Malika Guenaoul Jean-Baptiste Lamotte YTV A Corus Entertainment Company DIRECTOR, ORIGINAL PRODUCTIONS Bonita Siegel YTV EXECUTIVE Daphne Ballon DISTRIBUTED BY ITEL WITH THE FINANCIAL PARTICIPATION OF MEDIA PROGRAMME OF THE EUROPEAN UNION PRODUCED WITH THE SUPPORT OF INVESTMENT INCENTIVES FOR THE IRISH FILM INDUSTRY PROVIDED BY THE GOVERNMENT OF IRELAND A CANADA-UK-IRELAND CO-PRODUCTION YTV / Anglia Television / ITEL / Meridian Broadcasting / HTV / Canadian Television Fund / The Province of British Columbia Film Incentive BC / The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit / Shaw Rocket Fund / The Government Of Ontario-Ontario Film and Television Tax Credit / Bell Broadcast and New Media Fund / The Nova Scotia Film Industry Tax Credit itv.com/citv Copyright © 2000 Telegael Teoranta - Nelvana Limited - Cosgrove Hall Films All rights reserved Category:Credits Category:Specials